Family Bonds
by Azkadellio
Summary: When Tori Vega starts her new school, Hollywood Arts, she meets a different group of people than she thought she'd meet, and they quickly become her friends. One in particular starts off hating her, but feeling soon grow between the two when an acting assigmnent forces them to live together for three months, and the added twist of taking care of a child doesn't hurt. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**First shot at CaTorAde. Cat isn't introduced yet, but we will see her soon. The OC we'll meet soon is a relative of Cat's. Things will be explained throughout the first few chapters I hope. Beck and Jade are together, but not for too long. Jori will take a while after that to form. Chapters will occasionally be AU of episodes, such as this one which is based from the Pilot.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, nothing else.**

"Hey Tori." A young African American, André Harris, says to the young half-Latina as he enters the Vega house.

"Hey André." She says with a tired smile.

"What's up?" He asks, genuinely concerned for the girl that is quickly becoming a good friend to him, even though he's only known her for a few days now.

"Trina." She says in a monotone voice, plopping down onto one of the couches as André does the same on another, setting his bag beside him.

"What'd she do this time?" He asks with an amused chuckle, knowing what the eldest Vega sister can be like.

"She's been 'practicing' the song all night." Tori says, laying down on her side with a groan. "I hate my parents." She says, groaning again when André starts to laugh.

"Why do you hate your parents?" He asks, fighting his laughter, knowing she doesn't mean in.

"They left me here over the weekend with her, because they knew she'd be like this." Tori says, sitting up again as a voice from upstairs yells down to her.

"Tori! When Andrew gets here, tell him I had to go out!" Trina yells to her younger sister, not bothering to see who's in the house as she stomps down the stairs.

"I guess it's a good thing your name isn't Andrew, is it?" Tori asks with a chuckle, looking directly at André.

"Why didn't you tell me he was here?" Trina asks with an angry pout, ignoring the young teen on the other couch.

"There's no 'Andrew' here." Tori says, talking to her sister as if she were a child. "Only a Tori and an André."

"Who's André? I thought your name was Andrew?" Trina asks, looking from her sister to André.

"No. It's been André since the day I was born." He says, using the same tone as Tori, earning quiet laughter from the young Latina.

"Whatever. Let's practice the song." Trina says, stomping over to the piano and snapping her fingers in an impatient fashion. "Come on. I don't have all day." She says, glaring at the other two who simply take their time to mess with her.

"Yeah you do." Tori says, stopping a few feet away from her sister. "You don't have anything to do today. No parties, no friends to hang out with." She says, fighting her laughter as her sister glares at her.

"Tori, shut up." Trina says, placing her hand over her younger sister's mouth. "I do too have friends. Now, go upstairs so Andrew and I can work on my song."

"By your song, I'm guessing you mean the one that I wrote?" André says, ignoring her calling him Andrew. Again.

"No one cares who wrote the song." Trina says, waving her arm at him dismissively while Tori gives him an apologetic look after Trina removes her hand. "Anyway, we need to practice more. I noticed last time that someone was a little off." She says, giving André a glance.

"Yeah. Sure. Let's go with that." Tori says, backing away from her sister.

The rest of the day is filled with relative silence. At least when Trina isn't singing. André leaves a few hours after they started, and Trina leaves with the claim of a hot date. She left without hearing Tori's sarcastic 'Just don't let him see you behind the bush at the restaurant again'.

The next few days are spent much the same way. André comes over, hangs out with Tori for a few minutes, spends a few hours working on his song with Trina, then leaves after a few hours.

On the day of the Big Showcase, Tori goes to Hollywood Arts, alongside her parents, to watch Trina and André perform. During a dance sequence, a mid-thirties man comes over and tells the Vega parents that they're needed backstage. Instead of sitting alone and watching the performances, Tori follows her parents backstage.

"Right this way." The man says, pulling the Vega's to the front of a small crowd.

"Trina!" Holly Vega says, releasing her husband's hand and rushing to her eldest daughter, worry in her voice and on her face. "What happened?" She asks, going from Trina to the nurse, who is massaging Trina's tongue.

"She's had an allergic reaction to something. There's no way she can perform tonight, not with this." The nurse says, looking at Holly while she continues to check the tongue. "Does anyone know how this happened?" She asks, looking around, keeping her focus on Trina.

"The Chinese Herb Gargle!" Tori says suddenly, catching everyone's attention while her sister taps her nose and points at Tori.

"The what?" Their father, David, asks, confused while he looks between his daughters.

"Trina found this herb gargle online that was supposed to help her sing better." Tori says as the nurse checks over Trina.

"Well, there goes tonight's performance." André says as the nurse leads Trina away to massage her tongue in private.

"Does anyone else know Trina's part?" Lane, the man who led the Vega's backstage, says to the others.

"Her sister does."

"Me sister?" Tori says immediately after Andre's done speaking, giving his wide smile a sceptical look.

"Come on. You know the sing inside and out." André says, pulling her away. "The lyrics. The choreography. Please." He tells her.

"She can't go out looking like that." Lane says, cutting off whatever Tori was about to say.

"Excuse me?" Tori asks him, raising her eyebrow in confusion.

"Go get her something cool to wear." Lane tells an assistant.

After putting up a slight fight, Tori gets picked up by André and placed backstage with the female assistant from before and some female students of the school. A few minutes later, Lane drags Tori to the stage, where she stands in slight fear as she watches the crowd.

At the end of the performance, after Tori was given the courage to perform thanks to André. After the principle of Hollywood Arts, a tall, kind man named Charles Eikner, asks her to join, and with Andre's and the crowds assurance, offers her a place in the school, she accepts with a happy smile on her face and a bounce.

**A bit shorter than I intended. We'll meet Jade, Beck, Robbie, Rex, Sikowitz, and the OC that'll take Cat's place over the next few chapters.**

**Thank you for reading, and chapters will be once a week, same as my Cori story, 'From The Darkness To The Light'. 'Mermaid's Tale' and 'A New Beginning' will be updated as I get chapters completed.**

**Blessed Be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another one based from the Pilot, and this is the last for a while that's based off of an episode. This one starts off shortly after Trina leaves Tori in the hallway.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own the OC and story, nothing else. Cat's cousin, Kaitlyn, is going to be the 'Cat' of this story. If this confuses you, all I mean is that when Cat was in a part in the show, Kaitlyn is now in that spot. We'll meet Cat later on.**

"Excuse me, can you help me?" Tori asks a girl about her height with long, straight blonde hair, as she walks through the hallway.

"You're Tori right?" The girl asks her, a smile on her face. "I'm Kaitlyn." She says after Tori tells her 'yes'. "You were so awesome in the Big Showcase."

"Thanks." Tori says, frowning when Kaitlyn walks away. "Excuse me." She says when she sees a boy with a puppet walking down the hallway.

"Hey. Hello. Female? Yes?" He says, looking down when he says 'female'.

"Can you show me where Mr. Sikowitz's classroom is?" She asks, waiting patiently.

"Sikowitz. Down the hall. Swing a right at the water fountain." The puppet says, bouncing in the boys hands.

"Okay. Thank you." She says, walking by him.

"Whatever it takes. Cupcake." She hears as she walks, turning to face the boy with the puppet. After the boy points at the puppet, she walks away, checking over her shoulder as she goes.

Entering the class, she accidentally bumps into someone as she puts her schedule away in her bag.

"Oh, my god. I am so sorry." She says, automatically trying to rub the stain away from the coffee that was accidentally bumped onto the boy.

"It's okay." He says, casually.

"I think it's coming out." She says, not stopping or looking up.

"No, I think you're actually making it worse." He says with a small laugh.

"Dude." A female voice says, scaring the young Latina. "Why you rubbing my boyfriend?" She says, glaring at Tori.

"I bumped into him and spilled his coffee. I was just trying to rub the stain away." Tori says, putting some distance between her and the boy she bumped into.

"Relax." He tells her in a calm way, giving her a peck on the cheek when she turns away from Tori.

"Oh, my god! There's a huge fire!" A balding man claims, bursting though the door of the class. "Kidding. Kidding. Just wanted to get your blood pumping. Which I did. Ha!" He says, tossing his messenger bag to the side.

"He's our teacher?" Tori asks, taking a seat beside the only person she actually knows, André, in the front of the class.

"Now, we're going to continue our study on group improv." The teacher, Sikowitz, says as André nods to Tori, answering her question. "Tori. I assume you're familiar with improv?" He asks her, pointing at her.

"No." The Latina says, jumping slightly when he calls her.

"Okay. Crash course. Improv. Acting without a script. Which means the actors must make up their own actions and dialogue as the scene goes on. Understood?" He asks, continuing before she answers. "Good. Jade. You will captain the first group of the day. Choose your actors." He says, stepping off of the stage.

"Kait, Ian, Beck." A Goth girl with brunette hair, the one from earlier, says as she gets to the stage. "And Tori." She says as an after thought, smirking when Tori looks at her in confusion and slight fear. As the others join Jade on the stage, André tries to get Tori to go up, which she does when André insists she goes up.

"Okay. We need a place." Sikowitz says, now sitting in Tori's empty seat.

"Home." The boy with the puppet from earlier says, getting into a small argument with his puppet soon after.

"Okay. And now, a situation." Sikowitz says, looking around the class room.

"Big news." André says after a few seconds of silence.

"André. Nobody wants to see 'big nudes'." Sikowitz tells him, looking at the young pianist.

"News." André says, saying the word clearly.

"Oh. News. Well, that's different." Sikowitz says, not ashamed of mis-hearing the boy. "Home. Big news. Action." He says, not realizing that Tori is heading towards the door he entered in.

Jade - "Hey babe. How was work?" She says with a smile on her face.

Beck - "Uh, I got fired." He says, rubbing the back of his neck.

Kaitlyn - "Our daddy's a loser." She says as Ian says 'Again?'.

Jade - "That's okay. I have great news that'll cheer this whole family up." She says, walking over to the door and leading Tori to the stage. "I went to the animal shelter, and got us a dog." She says, smirking at the uncertainness of Tori.

Tori - "Uh, yep. I'm the new family dog. Woof."

Jade - "Sikowitz. Can you please tell this amateur that dog's can't talk. And that they don't stand on two legs? Sikowtiz!" She yells when there's no response.

Sikowitz - "Sorry, I was sucking the milk out of this coconut. But it's true Tori. If you going to play a dog, be a dog."

Tori - "Woof." She says after getting on all fours.

Beck - "Can she sleep in out bed?" He asks as Kaitlyn and Ian play with Tori.

Jade - "No honey, it can't." She says through gritted teeth. "Uh oh. Looks like this dog has bugs in her fur." She says, lifting up some of Tori's hair.

Tori - "Uh, woof?" She says as Kaitlyn and Ian back away after saying 'Ew!' and 'Gross!'.

Jade - "That's okay. I read on the internet that coffee works great on getting rid of fur bugs." She says, stepping off of the stage and grabbing an iced coffee from a girl in the class.

Beck - "Maybe you shouldn't do that." He says as André says 'Jade!', but she ignores both of them, taking the top off of the clear plastic cup, holding it over Tori's head before tilting it, letting the cold coffee pour on top of the Latina's head. With a smirk on her face, Jade watches as Tori stays in the same spot, frozen. Her smirk grows when the ice drops on her head, causing Tori to stand up, looking at Jade.

Jade - "What's the prob, dog?" She asks, smirking when Tori leaves the class, tears starting to form in her eyes.

As Tori rounds the corner, heading past the locker hallway, she stops and pulls out her phone and starts to dial her mother's number before André catches up to her.

"Hello mom?" Tori says into her phone before André stops her. "Give me back my mom." She says when André grabs her phone.

"What are you doing?" He asks her, ignoring her attempts to get her phone back.

"I'm calling my mom. I want to go back to my old school." She says, finally grabbing her phone and re-dialing her mom's number.

"Why? Because of one mean girl? You're seriously leaving because of that?" He asks, not letting her press the 'call' button.

"It's not just that. I don't belong here." She says, putting her phone in her pocket.

"Yeah, you do. I've seen what you can do on stage. You belong her as much as the rest of us." André tells her, rubbing her forearms soothingly.

"I don't know. I'm just normal, not artsy and creative like everyone here." She says, not giving up the fight.

"You're wrong. You're not normal. Normal's boring." He says, walking away, giving her a wave bye.

At the Vega household, Tori sits on one of the couches, looking at her performance at the Big Showcase.

"You know, you're actually not horrible." Trina says, sitting on the cushion beside Tori. "You're actually going to leave Hollywood Arts?" She asks when her sister closes the laptop.

"What do you think I should do?" Tori asks, setting her laptop on the table as she looks at her sister.

"I think you should come back." Trina says as if it was a no brainer.

**Sorry for the weird ending. A bit of a cliffhanger I guess, even though the next chapter takes place a few days after this ended. I know the only difference was Cat becoming Kaitlyn, but the character swap is for a reason. We will meet Cat soon, but not until chapter after next. I hope me re-telling the pilot isn't causing anyone to lose interest this early in the story.**

**Thank you for reading and I appreciate the reviews, favorites, and follows.**

**Blessed Be.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to every follow, favorite, and review. Here's chapter 3.**

It's the Friday after Tori's first day of Hollywood Arts. Taking the advice of her sister and friend, she returns to Hollywood Arts the next day, challenging Jade to a game of Alphabetical Improv, and surprisingly to her and Jade, she wins. After kissing Beck, Sikowitz tells Beck and Tori to sit down in their seats so he continue the class.

After a hectic first few days, Tori is finally settling in to Hollywood Arts. After passing the bird scene on her third attempt, she was allowed to audition for the plays the school puts on. With help from her friends and sister, and oddly enough Jade, Tori decides on a design for her locker, a dark blue background, representing the night sky, and white lights to act as stars. In the middle of the locker are the words 'Make It Shine', in red, yellow, and green.

"Hey Tori." André, Tori's best friend at Hollywood Arts, says as he turns the corner, meeting her at her locker.

"Hey André. What's up?" The half-Latina asks, grabbing her morning books from her locker.

"Not much. What are you doing today after school?" He asks, leaning against the locker beside hers.

"Nothing I know about." She says, closing her locker. "Why?"

"I need help recording a song for a class. I need some female vocals. Can you help?" He asks, giving her a begging pout.

"Yes, I'll help. Don't pout. It looks weird on you." She says with a laugh, knowing the pout was just to mess with her.

"Well, we all can't be masters of the pout, now." He says, laughing as well.

"No, I'm pretty sure the pout master is Cat." Tori says, following the young musician to his locker so he can grab his books.

"True. Even Jade can't say no to a 'Cat pout', so you know it's a powerful thing." He says, opening his locker.

"True chiz." Tori says, trying, and failing, to sound urban.

"Tori, we talked about this." André says, giving her a disapproving look as he grabs his books.

"I know. I'm sorry." Tori says, pouting slightly.

"Don't start with the pout now." He says, turning around to avoid it.

"What's up with André?" Beck asks, walking over to them to grab his books as well.

"Is she still pouting?" André says, head in his locker, muffling his voice slighty.

"No, the infamous Tori pout is holstered. You're good." The Canadian says, knowing about the pout as much as André, Kaitlyn, Robbie, and Trina.

"Is it really so bad that you guys avoid me if I do it?" Tori asks, shocked at her friends' reactions.

"Yep." They both say, smiling as they look at her.

"1." A voice, Jade's, says from behind Tori.

"Chill, babe. We're just messing with her because of her pout." Beck says, closing his locker after grabbing his books and walking over to Jade.

"I don't care. I don't want you looking at her for any reason. Do I make myself clear?" The Goth says in a low tone, eyes locked on Beck.

"Crystal." Beck says, giving her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. "See you guys at lunch. I have to work on a short film." He says to the others.

"See ya Beck." André says as Tori gives him a goodbye wave. "You auditioning for 'Moonlight Magic'?" He asks Tori and Jade, now facing them.

"I am." Jade says with a smirk aimed at Tori, making the half-Latina slightly uncomfortable.

"Can't. Too much to do to be caught up in classes." Tori says with a shrug. "Good luck Jade. I know you'll get the part." She says, a genuine smile on her face when she turns to talk to the Goth. "See you guys in Sikowitz's. I have to talk to Lane about something."

"What's with the face?" André asks Jade after Tori leaves.

"Shut it, Harris. Why is she talking to Lane?" Jade says, ignoring his question.

"I don't know. She said something about extra credit for a few classes to me last night over the phone. Maybe it has something to do with that." He says, shrugging his shoulders. "See ya in class Jade." He says as the bell rings, rushing off to class.

**_Tori POV_**

"Morning Tori." Lane says as I enter his office.

"Morning Lane." I say with a smile, sitting on the couch in front of him.

"May I ask why you asked for this meeting?" Lane says, sitting in his wicker chair that's hanging from the ceiling.

"How much work do I need to do to be caught up? I don't want to fall behind." I tell him, grabbing a bottle of water from my bag.

"Not much really. Your transcripts from your last school arrived on your second day, and everything's good. As for your other classes, such as acting and singing, not much work to do. Just continue doing what your teachers as of you, and you're good." He says with a smile, squirting some lotion on his hands and rubbing them. "Is that everything you need?" He asks gently.

"No, not really." She says, standing up. "Wait, do you know anything about Sikowitz's new acting assignment he's planning?" She asks, turning to face him as she gets to the door.

"All I know about Erwin Sikowitz is never expect anything normal from him. All I can tell you is good luck." Lane says with a knowing smile, used to the acting teacher's randomness after close to ten years of working with him.

"Thanks." I say, giving him a wave. "See you around." I say as I open the door.

_**No POV**_

"Tori. You're late. Do you have a good reason why?" Sikowitz asks as Tori enters his class a few minutes after the late bell rang.

"I was talking to Lane." Tori starts, before being interrupted by Sikowitz.

"Good. Now, today, we're doing another Improv scene." He says, clapping his hands. "Jade, André, Kaitlyn, Robbie. To the stage." He says, stepping back slightly to make more room for them in the front of the stage. "Now, we need a location." He says as the four students make their way onto the stage.

"The beach." Tori says, earning a nod of approval from the crazy teacher.

"Good. Good. Now, a situation." Sikowitz says as he writes down Andre's suggestion.

"Big decision." A random shrugger says, causing Sikowitz to head to the board and write it down.

"Good. Beach, beg decision. Action." Sikowitz says, starting the scene after he steps off the stage and takes Andre's seat.

The rest of the day is spent in much the same way as the other days. After school, the six teens make their seperate ways home. Beck gives the others a goodbye wave as he and Jade head into her car, heading to Beck's rv to work on some homework. Kaitlyn went home early because her older brother was using her little sister as a toy, and head to head home to stop him.

"Ready to work on the song?" André asks as they head out of the school.

"Sure. Just let me text Trina to let her know you're my ride." She says, stopping from grabbing her phone when André laughs lightly. "What's so funny?" She asks, confused.

"She already left." He points out. When Tori looks up, she notices the lack of her sister's car and frowns. "Come on. We need to be careful at my house. My grandma's there, and you know how she is." He says, leading her to his car.

"I hope she doesn't freak out on me again." Tori says as she climbs into the passenger seat, remember when she had to work on a project with André on her third day, and his grandma yelled at her when she entered the house. She only calmed down when André led her to her room, and led Tori to his so they can work in private.

"Don't hold your breath." He says, pulling out of the parking spot.

**Sort of a filler chapter. I know I tend to end with cliffhangers for a lot of my stories now, and I apologize to anyone who doesn't like them. Next chapter will pick up where this left off.**

**Kaitlyn's little sister is Cat, and we'll meet her in a couple of chapters. Also, we'll see what Sikowitz's assignment that Tori was worried over in the same chapter.**

**Thank you for reading, and I look forward to reading your reviews.**

**Blessed Be.**


	4. Chapter 4

The drive to Andre's house is filled with both teens laughing and having fun. By the time they make it to his house, Tori is practically in tears from the jokes Andre's been telling her.

"Ready chica?" He asks, turning off his car.

"Is your grandma home?" She asks, following him out of his car.

"Of course. You know she refused to leave the house." He tells her, locking the car behind him.

"Then I'm as ready as I'll ever be." She says in a joking way.

"At least she doesn't hate you anymore." He says, laughing alongside her.

"She doesn't?" She asks, confused at her friend's words.

"Surprisingly, she doesn't. Of course she still freaks out, but not as much as she used to. You know she thinks we're a couple?" He says, leading her into the house.

"She what?" Tori says, amused.

"Yeah. Because of all the time we spend together, she started thinking we were dating." He says as he unlocks the door, holding it open for her to enter. "Grandma?"

"ANDRE! THERE'S ANOTHER ME IN THE BATHROOM!" An older female voice, Andre's grandma, says from upstairs.

"It's okay, grandma! I'm sure she's friendly!" He yells up to her, sighing as Tori laughs. "I'm going into my room to work on a song with Tori!"

"OKAY ANDRE!" She yells back, the sound of a door slamming shut can be heard a moment later.

"Let's go before she walks by another mirror." He says, leading her to his room.

"I never get used to this place." Tori says with a smile, following André upstairs. "New guitar?" She asks as they enter his room, eyeing a black guitar on his bed, different from the other guitars she's seen him have.

"It's Beck's. He's letting me barrow it so I can fix it for him. Something's wrong with it. I don't know what yet. I haven't had a chance to check." He says, putting the guitar to the side and grabbing his keyboard. "Here are the lyrics. Remember the beat and everything from what I showed you in lunch?"

"Yep. Let's do this." She says as André starts the recording program on his Pearbook.

The song takes a few hours to complete, and André was smiling the whole time, watching as Tori sang with such passion, completely unaware of the world around her.

"How'd we do?" She asks after taking a sip of the water André grabbed her a while ago.

"Awesome. Now, all I gotta do is overlay the instruments and vocals, and we're good. I'll send you a copy of the completed song after I get it finished." He says, saving the files and closing his laptop, setting it and his keyboard to the side.

"Cool. Think you can give me a ride home? Trina's my only other option, and she's with my mom, shopping or something. They won't be back for another hour or so."

"Sure. Let's go." He says, stopping to tell his grandma that he's leaving, and that he'll be back soon.

The ride to Tori's is spent the same as from school to Andre's, joking and having fun as they go. By the time they get there, they see that Tori's dad is already home.

"Thanks for keeping my secret, by the way. Only my mom, dad, and Trina know." Tori says, giving André a hug after he follows her to the front door, talking as they go.

"No problem. You should let others know though. I'm sure Jade would be happy to know that Beck has something you don't like on someone you'd date." He says with a smile.

"I know. I don't want her to know though. She doesn't like me, and finding out I'm a lesbian might not help anything." She says, leaning against the door.

"I wish you were wrong, but it's hard to tell with her." He says, giving her another quick hug. "By the way, why does Trina still act the way she does when you're with a guy?"

"Because she's Trina. I love her, and I don't want her changing. Even if she does get annoying at times." She says with a good hearted smile.

"Gotta admit, I agree. Gotta go, chica. I have a feeling my grandma will be freaking out when I get back."

"Good luck. See ya in school." She says, waving at him as he gets back in his car and drives away. "Hey dad." She says as she walks in and sees him on the couch.

"Hey sweetie. How was working on the song with André?" He asks, looking up from the paperwork he's doing.

"Good. He said he's gonna send me a copy when he sends it to the teacher."

"That's good. How was school?"

"School was school. Nothing new to add really." She says, setting her backpack beside the couch and sitting beside him. "When are mom and Trina due back?" She asks as she takes out her homework for science and math.

"Soon. Trina texted me, glad about everything she bought." He says, rolling his eyes.

"At least she uses them, instead of letting them sit in her closet." Tori says, starting her work.

With a nod of agreement from her father, they both take care of their work. By the time the final two Vega's get home, Mr. Vega sets his aside and Tori is about finished with hers.

While they were out, Mr. Vega ordered take out for dinner, knowing his wife and eldest daughter wouldn't get back until later than usual, his youngest wouldn't get back until late and had work to do, so while she worked he ordered chinese for everyone. After they're done eating, everyone goes up to get ready for bed. Before she goes to bed, Tori checks her email, seeing the link from André with the song and lyrics they worked on.

Liking the final version of the song, she puts in on her Pearpod, sending André a quick 'Thank you', and logs out. She takes a quick shower, knowing her sister is out by now and her parents have their own. After her shower, she changes into her pajamas and listens to the new song a few times, letting herself get used to it. Before she falls asleep, she thinks about a certain brunette haired goth, falling asleep quickly.

**Decided to throw in a Tandre friendship chapter. Next chapter will take place a few days after this does. Also, we will meet Cat and find out what the assignment mentioned last chapter is.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. See you all again next Thursday.**

**Blessed Be.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Tori POV_

Monday morning comes around and I'm awakened by my alarm, Katy Perry's 'I Kissed A Girl', and I stir awake, shutting it off as I finally stand up.

I get up, stretching, as I head to my dresser and grab a change of clothes and change. After I change, I comb my hair and put in a feather earring, a purple one with a dark blue feather behind it, and start my make-up. I do it light, enough to make my eyes pop.

"Tori. You almost ready?" Trina asks, knocking on my door as she opens it.

"Yes, I'm ready." I tell her, standing up and grabbing my Pearphone and wallet, my bag already downstairs.

"Good. Mom made breakfast and we have to hurry. Sikowitz is posting the cast list for 'Moonlight Magic' today and I want to make sure I got the lead." She says, ushering me on.

"Relax, we have time. School doesn't start for another hour and the drive is only five minutes." I tell her, following her downstairs. "Besides, Jade auditioned, and you know she gets whatever roles she wants."

"Whatever." Trina says, setting her stuff on the couch and heading into the kitchen to get breakfast.

_No POV_

The three Vega women sit at the table, eating breakfast in comfortable silence. A few minutes later, David finally comes down the stairs.

"Sorry I'm late. Detective Grace called." David says, in his uniform, sitting with his family.

"What'd she call for?" Trina asks, sipping her orange juice.

"She needs me to stay after for a few hours to take care of some more paperwork." David says, giving his wife a kiss as he goes and gets his own breakfast, not letting his wife or youngest daughter do it for him.

"When will you be home?" Holly, his wife, asks, knowing how busy he tends to be.

"Shouldn't be too much later. Maybe a couple of hours." David answers, sitting down.

After that, they make small talk, and a few moments later, the Vega sisters get up, give their parents a hug and kiss, then leave, placing their dishes in the sink to get them washed later.

They take the five minute drive the way they usually do, Trina singing to whatever song she chose from her Pearpod and Tori trying to ignore her.

'She wouldn't be such a bad singer if she would sing on a lower level.' Tori thinks to herself as they near the school.

"See you after school." Trina says, heading in quickly.

"My loving sister." Tori says, watching her sister disappear into the school.

"Who are you talking to?" A male voice asks from behind Tori. When the half-Latina turns around, she sees a confused André staring from her to the direction of the school.

"No one." Tori says with a smile. "Awesome song, by the way. You are so getting an 'A'."

"I hope so." He says, placing an arm around her and walking with her into the school.

"Look at the lovebirds." A taunting voice states as they enter the school, Andre's arm still draped over Tori's shoulder.

"Hello Jade. And we are not 'lovebirds'." Tori says, ignoring the glare from the Goth.

"Yeah. I think I have a little something extra that you just don't like." André mumbles under his breath so only Tori can hear.

"Dude." Tori says with a laugh, punching him in the arm.

"Sure, you're not lovebirds." Jade says, rolling her eyes and going back to her locker.

"I guess a lot of people think we're a couple then." André says, heading to his locker.

"It's your fault." Tori says, heading to hers.

"I didn't get the part?" Trina says from around the corner, loud enough so the entire hallway hears her.

"Who did?" She hears Kaitlyn ask from around the corner.

"Your stupid Goth friend." Trina says, stomping by Tori's locker, ignoring the confused look from her younger sister.

"What was that about?" Tori asks Kaitlyn when she sees her.

"Trina didn't get a part in 'Moonlight Magic', and now she's mad because Jade got the lead role." Kaitlyn tells her, opening her locker to get her books.

"I don't know why she's so surprised." Tori says, opening her locker and grabbing some books.

"She's not a bad actress, but she over does everything. If she calmed down and worked instead of jumping into it, she'd be able to get some parts. Maybe not lead roles, but it'd be a start." Kaitlyn says, closing her locker after grabbing some books. "What are you doing after school today?" She asks, leaning against her locker.

"Nothing planned. Why?" Tori asks, closing her locker.

"My parents are going to be gone until tomorrow and I have to watch my little sister. I was wondering if you and the gang could come over and hang out."

"Sure. I need to call my mom and ask, and if it's okay, I'll let you know." Tori says with a smile.

"Don't let Trina know. I don't want her knowing where I live." Kaitlyn says with a serious look, a hint of worry in her eyes.

"Okay. I didn't know you had a sister." Tori says as the others start to make their way over to Tori and Kaitlyn.

"I thought you knew?" Kaitlyn says as Jade and the others stop.

"I am not giving Vega a ride." Jade says, Beck's arm draped over her shoulder.

"Don't worry. I can give her a lift." André says, leaning against a locker by Tori's.

"Of course you will. Can't leave your girlfriend, can ya?" Jade says with a smirk.

"Trust me, if you knew what I know about her, you'd know that will never be the case." André says, flinching when Tori steps on his toe.

"What does that mean?" Jade asks, looking at the others, all with confused look on their faces as well.

"Nothing. See you all in Sikowitz's." Tori says, dragging André away from the others.

"That was weird." Beck says, watching the two go with a confused and curious look.

_Tori POV_

"Dude." I say, hitting Andre's arm after dragging him away.

"Sorry." He says, tone slightly defensive. "I didn't mean to say it. It just slipped."

"Try to be more careful. Okay?" I say, pouting at him.

"Not the Vega pout." He whines, avoiding my gaze. "That's not fair, Tori."

"Promise me you won't say something like that again. I'm not ready for anyone else to know about that." I say, begging him.

"I promise. It won't happen again." He says, looking at me. "You don't play fair." He says when he sees the pout still in play.

"I know." I say, changing the pout to a smile. "When did Kait ask you about hanging out?" I ask, walking with him towards out music class.

"Before Trina's freak out." He says with a small laugh. "She asked me and Beck, and Beck said he'll talk to Jade." He says a we near the class.

"So I take it Jade and Kait are riding with Beck then?" I ask, following him into the class.

"Yep. And I got you and Robbie." He says, frowning slightly. "Didn't Kait drive herself today?" He asks as we take out seats.

"I think she said her mom dropped her off. She posted something on The Slap last night about her dad taking her car to get fixed or something, and her mom was dropping her off before she went to work." I say, taking out my notebook for class.

The rest of the morning is filled with me going from class to class, taking notes on whatever I could so I wouldn't be so far behind. Finally, I walk into Sikowitz's class and sit in the front beside André.

"So, have you heard about Sikowitz's new acting assignment?" I ask him as I sit down.

"Nope. All I know is that everyone is being divided into pairs." He says as the others make their way into class. Kait and Robbie sit beside us, as Jade and Beck sit behind them.

"Good morning class." Sikowitz says, walking in the front door and tossing his bag to the side. "I hear that there's a new couple?" He asks with a smile, looking at me and André.

"We're not a couple. We're just good friends." I defend, glaring at Jade who just smirks.

"So Jade lied again?" He asks, not surprised.

"It's not my fault they're always with each other." Jade says in a deadpan, taking a pair of scissors out of her bag and playing with them.

"Anyway." Sikowitz says, looking around at the other students. "Today, I will assign you your partners for my new assignment. It is 25 percent of your grade, and you can't choose your own partners." He says, looking at Jade and Beck.

"Fine. But if you pair me with Vega, I'll stab you." Jade says, holding her scissors like a weapon, giving Sikowitz a deadly glare.

"Beck and Kait. Robbie and Zoey. André and Alexandra." Sikowitz says, a smile on his face as he ticks off names of students. "And, Tori and Jade." He says, running from the room when he sees Jade's eyes widen in anger, her grip on her scissors tightening.

"WHAT!?" Jade yells at me, causing me to freeze in my seat.

"I think you should run, chica." André whispers to me, leaning close so no one hears him.

"Before I forget." Sikowitz says, sticking his head though the door, the rest of him sticking in the hallway. "This assignment starts next Monday and will go on for four weeks, so you all have a week to get your stuff packed and to let your parents and or guardians know. Kait, you will stay with Beck, Zoey with Robbie, André with Alexandra, and Tori with Jade. The reasoning is because the houses are larger to suit for everyone." He says quickly, leaving again.

"I think it's safer for her to stay with me." I mumble, hoping only André hears me.

"Why's that?" André asks me, giving me a confused look.

"My dad's a cop and she can't kill me at my house." I say, flinching when I see her smirk from her seat.

**I know I said we'd meet Cat in this chapter, but I felt it was too long a chapter, so I cut it in half. We'll meet Cat next chapter.**

**Zoey is based off of Zoey from Zoey 101, Alexandra is Alex Russo from Wizards of Waverly Place. I don't own either of them**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Blessed Be.**


	6. Chapter 6

_No POV_

After Sikowotz's class, the six teens head to the Asphalt Cafe for lunch. Tori and André get there first, sitting with their backs to the Grub Truck, slices of pizza in front of them. Kait and Robbie are next, sitting in the middle seat, back to the stage set up, salad in front of Kait and a sandwich for Robbie. Finally, Beck and Jade join the table, sitting in front of Tori and André, a burrito each.

"So, crazy assignment, huh?" Robbie says, giving everyone quick glances.

"Shut up Robbie." Jade says, smirking at Tori. "Have your stuff with you when you come to school Friday. I have no intention of going to your place and waiting for you." She says to the half-Latina, smirking when Tori flinches.

"Okay." Tori says quickly, not looking at her.

"Good luck chica." André says, looking at her.

"Shut up. Your just excited because your partner doesn't hate you." Tori says, earning nods of agreement from the others.

"She has a point. I feel kind of bad for Zoey though." Kait says, looking at Robbie. "No offense, Robbie."

"None taken." Robbie says, head down.

After lunch, the gang head to their classes, nothing note-worthy happening until after school ends.

"Ready?" André asks Tori at her locker.

"Let's go. I just need to be home for dinner, so that's a good few hours." Tori says with a smile, following Andre to Beck's locker where the others are.

"I should probably tell you guys about my sister." Kait says as the six head outside, a serious look on her face.

"What's up?" Beck asks, concern in his voice.

"She's a bit, different, from other three year olds. We don't really know what it is, but she still acts like she's a year old. SHe's a nice kid and everything, but she hasn't aged mentally, not well anyway." Kait says, her voice dropping as the walk so no other students hear her.

"Have your parents taken her to a doctor?" Tori asks, as they get near Andre's car.

"Yeah. They say there's nothing wrong with her." Kait says, following Beck and Jade to Beck's truck. "They think it's because she doesn't socialize or something. Out parents aren't able to properly take care of her because of how busy they are, and as much as I try, I can't give her the care she needs all the time. I'm hoping that by having you guys over, it'll help." She says, opening the door behind Jade.

"Can we go?" Jade says impatiently.

"Relax. You love Cat." Beck says, pecking her on the cheek as he steps into the truck.

"We'll meet you there." André says, opening the driver's side door of his car.

With each teen giving their temporary 'byes', the two vehicles leave the school parking lot, the truck with Beck, Jade, and Kait heading out first, with the other a few cars behind.

Tori POV

"Did any of you know about Kait's sister?" I ask as we leave the parking lot.

"No. I didn't even know she had a sister." Robbie says, leaning forward slightly.

"Neither did I. I think they only two that knew were Beck and Jade." André says, eyes on the road.

"Is it a good idea for us to be there?" Robbie asks, looking at us.

"I can't really hurt, I think." André says, looking at us quickly. "Socializing could help I think."

"Yeah. I feel bad for her. And how come her parents can't help that much? Who watches her while they're at work and Kait's at school?" I ask, looking at the truck a few cars in front of us.

"From what I overheard from Beck and Jade earlier, her aunt does. She used to work at a daycare, and helps watch her." Robbie says, earning confused glances from us.

"How did you overhear that?" André asks, looking at Robbie in the rearview mirror.

"I heard them talking after lunch, and Beck said something about Kait's aunt, something about her helping during the week." He defends himself.

"You worry me, Rob." André says, looking at Beck's truck, following the turn it makes.

A few minutes later, André pulls up beside Beck in front of the Valentine driveway. As we get out, we see a mid-thirties woman come out, a young brunette beside her.

"Hey Cat." Kait says, walking up to the child and giving her a hug. "Hey, Aunt Theresa." She says to the woman, hugging her as well. "You remember Jade and Beck." She says when said teens walk up to the porch. "These are out other friends, André, Tori, and Robbie." She says, indicating each of us.

"How are you?" Beck asks as Jade picks up Cat, a genuine smile on her face.

"Hey little Kitty." Jade says in a soft tone as Cat hugs her.

"I'll never get used to that." Kait says, earning light laughter from Beck and her aunt.

"I have to go. Your parents said they'll be back tonight around 8." Her aunt says, giving Kait, Beck, Jade, and Cat a hug. "Nice meeting you three." She says to us, heading to her car that's parked by the curb in front of the house.

"You too." We all say, waving to her as she passes.

"Come on." Kait says, holding the door open for us. André and I follow Beck and Jade in, Robbie behind us as Kait closes the door behind her, following Robbie.

"Did your aunt say when she was last fed?" Beck asks, sitting on the couch beside Jade, a happy Cat on her lap.

"She said lunch. So we'll be fine for an hour or so." Kait says, sitting beside Jade, playing with Cat.

"You're really good with her." I note, smiling at Jade and her interaction with Cat.

"I've known Cat since she was born." Jade says, eyes on Cat. "I'm basically her aunt now."

"She's really good with her too." Kait says, smiling at her little sister.

"So, let's talk about our plans with the assignment." Beck says, playing with Cat as well, his tone soft.

"Well, I talked to Alexandra before last period. She said she talked to her parents, and they're okay with me staying there. I just need to watch out for their dog. He doesn't take to new people too well at first." André said, leaning back, a smile on his face when Cat lets out a cute giggle from Beck tickling her.

"Same with me and Kait." Beck says, tickling Cat a bit more before continuing. "I called my parents on the way here, they said they're cool with Kait being there. Since my mom doesn't work, she can watch Cat if it's alright with your parents. They said your aunt is allowed to come as well, since Cat might need a familiar face and I doubt your parents would be okay with people they don't know watching Cat." He says, looking at Kait as he talks.

"True." Kait says, smiling as she looks at her sister again. "What about you and Zoey, Robbie?" She says, diverting her attention briefly.

"I haven't talked to her yet. I'm going to talk to her tomorrow before school." Robbie says, looking from Cat to Kait.

"I don't care what you say, you're staying at my place. My parents don't care and are rarely home." Jade says, looking to me as she hands Cat to Kait. "I'll be back. I need to use the bathroom." She says, heading to the hallway.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine, Tori." Beck says, assuring me when he sees the worried look on my face. "She won't do anything."

"I hope so." I say, leaning back and looking at Cat. "She's so cute." I say with a smile.

"Yeah." Kait says, smiling. "Thanks for being here guys. I'd be worried if it was just me." She says, looking at us.

"How come?" André asks, looking at her.

"She can occasionally be a lot to handle. She's nice and all, but she becomes impatient when hungry or she wants to play."

"How often do you and Jade stop by to help?" Robbie asks Beck, looking towards the hallway in case Jade returns.

"Whenever we can." Beck says, looking from Cat to Robbie. "We do what we can, but it only goes so far."

"She's so quiet." I note, surprised at the lack of noise she makes.

"For now." Jade says, walking back into the living room and sitting in her spot, looking at Cat. "When she wants something, she makes a lot of noise."

We sit and chat for a few hours until Kait's parents come home. After they get there, we say our goodbyes to everyone and head out. Beck and Jade stick back for a bit to play with Cat a bit longer.

"See ya chica." André says as he drops me off at my house. We dropped Robbie off first.

"See ya André." I say, giving him a quick hug through the window before heading inside.

'Why do I get the feeling that things are about to change?' I think to myself as I enter the house, my parents in the kitchen.

"Dinner will be ready soon." My mom says with a smile as I walk in. "Go wash up and put your stuff away." She says as she turns back to whatever she's making.

'Thinks are definitely going to be different with this assignment.' I think as I walk up the stairs. 'I just wish I knew why and how.'

**Chapters may become longer after this, I'm not too sure.**

**Who thinks Tori's thoughts at the end are a sign of things to come?**

**Next chapter takes place with the beginning of the assignment.**

**To anyone who watches Sam & Cat, who noticed that when they walked into Sikowitz's classroom, the five students at the board for the backwards acting were dressed like Jade, Tori, Beck, André, and Robbie?**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. I appreciate the positive comments.**

**Blessed Be.**


End file.
